Nous avions vingt ans
by Plikt
Summary: Nous avions vingt ans. A vingt ans, tout nous semble possible. Tout nous semble accessible. C'était une illusion.


Défis d'écriture que l'on m'a donné :

Sujet : Nous avions vingt ans.

Mots à placer : bleu ; pince ; tapis ; sel ; bougie ; ténèbres

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire à la fin de votre lecture pour me donner votre avis, tant sur l'histoire que sur le style. Merci d'avance.

* * *

Nous avions vingt ans.

A vingt ans, tout nous semble possible.

Tout nous semble accessible.

C'était une illusion.

A vingt ans, on est trop jeune pour penser trop loin.

On est trop jeune pour percevoir le fait qu'on va vieillir un jour.

On ne fait que s'imaginer avoir quarante ans et une famille.

On ne se voit pas vivre au-delà de cinquante ans.

La vieillesse est trop loin de nous pour nous inquiéter.

L'avenir est à notre porte, et on se contente de vivre comme on l'entend.

A vingt ans, on ne pense qu'à son bonheur, et qu'aux jours heureux qui ne peuvent que venir.

On n'imagine jamais que les choses pourraient être loin d'être ce que l'on attendait.

Nous avions vingt ans, et le monde semblait être un endroit merveilleux.

Nous avions vingt ans et, je crois, nous étions les plus heureux.

Immortels, nous ne pensions jamais à ce que nous risquions de perdre.

En tout cas, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

Nous avions vingt ans quand nous sommes allés, ensemble, sur cette plage que tu voulais tant me montrer.

Face à cette mer, que je trouvais moins bleu que tes yeux.

Nous avions vingt ans quand tu m'as pris la main, pour la toute première fois.

Quand, enfin, cette fausse amitié a pu laisser place à ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Un amour profond.

Inconditionnel.

On n'est pas sérieux quand on a vingt ans.

Mais je voulais le devenir pour toi.

Ce « nous », était sérieux à mes yeux.

Et, comme nous avions vingt ans, il était éternel.

Nous avions vingt ans quand je t'ai embrassé la toute première fois.

Ce baisé avec un goût de sel.

Le sel de tes larmes.

Celles que tu n'avais pas su contenir.

Je m'étais longtemps demandé ce qui avait pu les causer.

Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en suis pas certain.

Etait-ce le soulagement de me voir t'aimer aussi ?

Le bonheur de savoir que tout durerait toujours ?

Ou bien, percevais-tu déjà bien mieux que moi ce que la vieillesse était réellement ?

Savais-tu déjà que, même si nous avions vingt ans, nous n'étions pas immortels ?

Jamais je ne te l'ai demandé.

Jamais je n'ai eu de réponse.

Et, jamais plus je n'en aurais.

Nous avions vingt ans quand nous avons fait l'amour pour la toute première fois.

Je me souviens de t'avoir enlacé, allongé sur ce tapis si doux.

Et nous avons parlé.

Nous avions cinq ans quand nous nous sommes vus pour la toute première fois, et déjà, on pouvait percevoir ce lien qui ne pourrait que se construire.

Nous avions cinq ans, et notre premier contact fut celui de mes mains dans ton dos quand je t'ai poussé au sol.

Juste comme ça, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

J'en avais eu envie quand je t'avais vu.

Nous avions sept ans, quand nous avons eu notre première vraie dispute.

Juste parce que j'avais soufflé avant toi, ces bougies qui prouvaient que tu avais grandi.

J'en avais déjà soufflé, même si je n'avais jamais fais de vraie fête pour mon anniversaire.

Mais j'avais eu envie de souffler les tiennes.

Nous avions sept ans quand ta maman t'a empêché de me frapper.

Je ne suis plus jamais revenu à l'un de tes anniversaires.

Et elle ne t'a jamais forcé à m'inviter à nouveau.

Nous avions dix ans, et nous ne nous parlions jamais.

Jamais pour dire autre chose que des insultes.

Tu parlais mieux que moi, et je me sentais toujours ridiculement stupide à côté de toi.

Mais je frappais mieux ce qui, je crois, me permettait de me sentir bien.

Nous avions douze ans, et j'aimais te faire pleurer en tapant fort.

Pourtant, le soir dans ma chambre, je me rappelais de tes yeux si bleus, soudainement inondés par les larmes, et emplis de cette haine que tu avais pour moi.

J'avais douze ans et, le soir parfois, je pleurais aussi.

Juste parce que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Nous avions quatorze ans, et nous passions notre temps à nous faire le plus de mal possible.

Tu me ridiculisais quand tu le pouvais, utilisant cet intellect que tu avais si bien su développer.

Je te faisais pleurer devant les autres, pour leur montrer que je valais mieux.

Personne ne semblait pouvoir nous rapprocher, encore moins nous empêcher de nous détruire l'un l'autre.

Nous avions quinze ans quand nous avons été séparés pour la toute première fois.

Ma violence n'était plus tolérable, surtout sur quelqu'un comme toi.

J'ai quitté le lycée sans un regard en arrière, persuadé que tu devais être satisfait.

Aux yeux de tous, tu avais gagné.

Tu avais le soutien de tous.

Je ne pouvais que disparaître.

J'avais seize ans quand j'ai passé mon temps à te haïr.

A te maudire.

J'avais seize ans, et j'étais dans un endroit que je détestais.

Un endroit où tous ceux qui m'entouraient avaient, comme moi, ce sentiment que seule la force permettait d'indiquer sa supériorité.

Et je n'ai jamais su montrer la mienne là-bas.

Nous avions dix-huit ans quand nous nous sommes retrouvés.

C'était une journée comme les autres, tant pour toi que pour moi.

Tu t'achetais des meubles, pour ce studio que tu louerais en étudiant.

Je m'occupais de les charger dans les véhicules contre un salaire minable.

Nous avions dix-huit ans quand nous avons enfin appris à nous parler.

Quand nous avons appris à voir chez l'autre qu'il y avait autre chose que l'éternel ennemi.

J'ai compris, presqu'immédiatement, ce qui t'avais valu tant de violence de ma part.

Tant de haine.

Mais je n'ai rien dis.

Nous avions dix-huit ans quand nous avons commencé à nous voir souvent.

A nous présenter nos amis, à passer le temps.

J'avais dix-huit ans quand j'ai perdu ma virginité, prenant dans mes bras un jeune homme blond que je ne connaissais même pas.

Il te ressemblait, et ça devait m'être suffisant.

Nous avions dix-neuf ans quand nos amis eux-mêmes avaient compris ce qui finirait par arriver entre nous.

Nous nous tournions autours sans jamais nous retrouver.

Je te dévorais du regard quand tu parlais à tous des merveilles que tu apprenais.

De ce que tu comptais faire de tout ce savoir.

A chaque fois que je te voyais ainsi, je me sentais à nouveau aussi ridiculement stupide que lorsque nous étions jeunes, et que tu utilisais des mots que je ne connaissais même pas.

Mais, à dix-neuf ans, un sourire de toi pour moi me suffisait à me sentir à nouveau existant.

Les attentions que tu me portais me prouvaient que j'étais quelque chose pour toi.

Nous avions vingt ans quand, enfin, nous nous sommes rendus à l'évidence que nos sentiments existaient depuis, déjà, longtemps.

Ces vacances entre amis ce sont transformées en vacances entre amants.

Pas une journée ne s'écoulait sans un baiser.

Sans un geste tendre.

Sans une caresse.

Nous avions vingt ans, nous étions immortels.

Nous nous aimions.

Et il ne nous faisait aucun doute que cet amour durerait toujours.

Mais, parfois, je surprenais ton regard qui se perdait dans le vague, et je savais que, intelligent comme tu l'étais, tu devais penser à des choses qui ne devaient même pas me venir à l'esprit.

A vingt ans, tu pensais de manière raisonnable.

Qu'allaient en penser tes parents ?

Pourrions-nous encore nous revoir après la reprise de tes cours ?

Est-ce que je te serais fidèle, comme je l'avais promis ?

A vingt ans, je pensais encore d'une manière ridiculement stupide.

Je ne me posais aucune de ses questions.

Mes parents pouvaient crever, je n'en avais rien à faire.

Tu partais loin de moi, mais je n'avais pas d'attaches, te retrouver serait facile.

Quand à cette fidélité dont tu doutais, je savais qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que toi.

Ça avait toujours était toi.

A vingt ans, on croit tout savoir.

On est persuadé d'être adulte, et que tout est écrit d'une unique manière.

A vingt ans, je ne pensais pas à réfléchir aux choses.

Je n'y avais jamais été très bon.

Mon unique but était de trouver un travail qui me permettrait de rester auprès de toi.

De vivre auprès de toi. Nous avions vingt ans quand nous avons fais ce rêve d'une vie à deux.

Nous avions vingt ans quand nous l'avons perdu.

D'une manière ridiculement stupide.

J'avais vingt ans et je vivais dans ton studio.

J'étais juste heureux d'être avec toi, même dans un endroit aussi petit.

J'avais vingt ans quand, un soir, je t'ai attendu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Mais comme à vingt ans rien ne peut nous arriver, je ne me suis pas posé de questions.

Je t'ai juste attendu.

Je n'ai commencé à t'appeler que vers minuit.

Toi, tes amis, j'ai tout essayé.

Et, finalement, j'ai compris.

J'avais vingt ans, onze mois et treize jours quand j'ai compris.

Tu ne rentrerais pas.

Tu ne rentrerais plus jamais.

Parce que, quand le téléphone avait sonné, ce n'était pas ta voix qui tentait de me rassurer.

C'était celle d'une étrangère qui avait détruit ma vie.

En quelques tous petits mots qui ont, encore aujourd'hui, ce même impact douloureux.

Exactement comme si on tentait de m'arracher le cœur avec une pince.

Comme si on le comprimait pour voir s'il pouvait exploser ou non.

J'avais vingt ans, onze mois et quatorze jours, et je souhaitais, qu'enfin, mon cœur explose.

Dans les ténèbres de ce studio dans lequel j'avais passé tant de jours à tes côtés, je souhaitais juste m'éteindre.

Retrouver la chaleur de ces après-midi passé ensemble.

Retrouver ces moments où tu travaillais si sérieusement.

Ces nuits passées à te faire réviser pour tes exams.

Te sentir à nouveau auprès de moi.

Te faire l'amour.

Te rappeler à quel point je t'ai toujours aimé.

Je suis resté longtemps comme ça, sans ouvrir la porte à personne.

J'avais vingt ans, et je prenais enfin conscience du fait que nous n'étions pas immortels.

Que nous ne l'avions jamais étés.

Et que la vie ne se passait pas comme on l'attendait.

Et, un jour, j'ai eu vingt et un ans, et j'ai compris que ces rêves de « nous deux », que ces enfants que nous aurions sans doute eu un jour, que cet avenir qui était devant nous…

Tout ça n'existait plus.

Nous avions vingt ans quand je t'ai perdu.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai quarante ans, et je n'ai pas tenu cette promesse que je t'avais faite.

Je ne te suis pas resté fidèle.

Je n'en ai pas eu la force, ni le courage.

J'ai vieillis, et pris conscience du fait que je n'étais pas indestructible.

J'ai des enfants qui sont jeunes, qui se croient immortels, invulnérables.

Qui pensent que l'avenir leur appartient et qu'ils ne risquent rien.

J'ai quarante ans, et je vis cette vie que je n'avais jamais imaginée avec un autre que toi.

Tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme de ce que j'aurais pu avoir, et parfois, je me dis que je suis, malgré tout, heureux.

J'aime mes enfants.

J'aime ma femme, même si elle n'est pas toi.

Et, je dois l'avouer, j'aime ma vie d'adulte.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je me permets d'avoir, à nouveau, vingt ans.

De retourner auprès de toi, ne serais-ce qu'une nuit.

De ne penser qu'à toi.

Qu'à nous.

A tout ce que nous avions.

A notre immortalité disparue.

A nos rêves envolés.

Je regarde doucement les vingt et une bougies qui sont devant moi et qui répandent tant leur lumière que leur chaleur dans cette pièce sombre et froide.

Juste aujourd'hui, laisse-moi oublier que j'ai trahis cette promesse.

Que je n'ai jamais pu veiller sur toi comme je l'aurais voulu.

Que je n'ai pas su être là quand cette voiture t'a pris à moi.

Que je n'ai même pas senti que tu étais en danger.

Laisse-moi oublier cette nuit si vide qui a été suivie par tant d'autres.

Reviens-moi.

Souris-moi.

Aime-moi à nouveau.

Regarde-moi avec ces yeux que j'aimais tant.

Qui me grandissaient tant.

Qui me rendaient fier d'exister.

Nous avions vingt ans.

Et ce soir encore, j'ai vingt ans.

Je suis immortel.

J'ai l'avenir devant moi.

Alors, je peux enfin te le dire.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Quatre.


End file.
